


One More Birthday

by sleepyAlice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF., Aged up characters, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyAlice/pseuds/sleepyAlice
Summary: Rei had never celebrated a pet's Birthday.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Oogami Kouga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	One More Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm Asa, I've never written anything of this couple but they're so adorable. 
> 
> For a little of context they're both over 20 here and that's it. 
> 
> It was a gift for a friend (if u can spare a second and check her: [Gabbu on twt](https://twitter.com/Gaburu_u?s=09) she's a ReiKoga supremacist and a wonderful artist mainly focused on enstars)  
> Any comment/like/share is highly appreciated.

**_ One more birthday. _ **

Pets' birthdays weren't something common. Or so thought Rei, who never had a pet before. But there he was, looking at toys for dogs after Koga just randomly announced they were going shopping for Leon's birthday. 

Of course Leon wasn't _just_ Koga's pet. Rei had been sharing his very own bed with that little corgi for almost a year. It had been hard at the beginning, just like everything else. From getting used to living with Koga, to allowing the dog on the bed. It had been impossible to get angry at any of them. Leon had arrived at Koga's life first, it was the fair thing to do. Sleeping with two dogs proved to be really warm too. 

Yet, what could be a good gift to a dog was a mystery. Rei always assumed they just enjoyed playing with whatever thing they had around. But Koga was so into that, he had to take it seriously too.

"So… what do you think Leon-kun would like?" He asked. "He has a whole collection of balls." 

Koga, who has been checking all the balls, looked at him. Rei could see his little head processing the question.

"Maybe a plushie? He likes those", Koga mumbled, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

So he was a bit ashamed of his request. Rei smiled, he couldn't resist teasing him a bit more. 

"Since we're here, we should find you a toy too." Rei teased, checking the plushies. "What would you like, wanko? A toy? Maybe a new collar?"

"Shut up, bastard!", he spat, the embarrassment was more obvious. "Just find something for Leon."

Rei wanted a bit more. His boyfriend was such an easy target. 

"I'll look around. Leon-kun deserves the best gift!" 

Before Koga could complain, Rei went to another aisle. Choosing for a dog was hard but he was serious when he offered to buy Koga something. 

Walking through the aisles there was a ton of stuff, from toys to costumes. It seemed so hard to find something so fast. Next year he'd be prepared beforehand. 

But there it was, the perfect costume, the perfect gift. A faux leather jacket, some fake bracelets and a stuffed purple guitar. It was almost a Koga cosplay. Without a second thought he took that to the cashier, asking for a gift box and being genuinely pleased when they put a ribbon with little bones on the box. While waiting he added a small studded faux leather collar. It was meant for small dogs, but Koga's wrist was just that size. 

"Where were you?", barked Koga, who had been waiting outside. 

"I thought the store allowed dogs inside", was Rei's answer. "Or should I get you on a leash to be inside?" 

Koga hit him straight to the chest, soft enough to make him laugh but hard enough to stop him from doing so. Rei patted his head tenderly, smiling when the younger just brushed off his hand. 

"I got you something, don't be so harsh" he complained smilingly. 

"Whatever, we gotta go somewhere before going home." 

Rei followed him to his car, driving to the address Koga gave him. A pastry shop. The wanko didn't comment on that but Rei had ordered some cakes from there for Ritsu's birthday before. He smiled, it was so cute. 

"What did you buy him?" 

"Something cute," Rei said simply, looking for the littlest bag to toss it to Koga while waiting for the traffic light to change. "I bought you something too, so don't be jealous." 

"I hope you choke, stupid vampire" he mumbled, opening the bag. "What's this? It's too small for Leon." 

"I said I bought _you_ something!" Rei sighed, parking the car to grab the collar and putting it around his boyfriend's wrist. "I knew it was perfect. Now you and Leon-kun will match."

Koga stared at the collar. He seemed confused for some seconds and then just hid his hand. He seemed to be looking for something to say. His cheeks were softly blushed. 

"I'll be back", he whispered while leaving the car. 

Rei smiled. Koga was as transparent as he had expected. He truly wanted a picture of that expression. Now he just had to dress Leon for them to be twins.

Koga came back with two boxes and a big smile on his face. After leaving the boxes secured on the back seat, Rei drove home. He needed a picture of his boyfriend and the dog dressed alike with the cake. It'd be his lockscreen for the next month. 

Dressing up a dog was a lot easier than expected. Maybe it was because Leon knew him and he was a good boy. He looked so cute with his little jacket and the guitar and spiked collar. Rei couldn't avoid taking some pictures before taking him to the living. 

It was surprising to see balloons tied to a decorated table with two almost identical cakes next to several gift boxes. To the side, Koga looked both beaming and embarrassed. He had somehow planned a whole party without his knowledge. 

"Fufufu, your dad made you such a big party, Leon-kun", Rei said to the dog, who wagged his tail. 

"Don't say it like that," murmured Koga, all red. "Is that your gift?" 

Rei left the dog on the floor, watching him walk to Koga. He fixed the stuffed guitar that was strapped to him. 

"Now you two have coordinates, as two good dogs" he commented playfully, taking a picture as Koga carried the dog. "Wanko and Leon-kun~." 

Koga was too busy admiring his pet. He was all happiness and pure excitement while telling him about his cake and gift. 

_It is a private moment_ , Rei thought for a second, just staring at them. Their happiness was palpable and contagious. Yet he needed some pictures, those would be a great tease and a lovely memory. 

"Why two cakes?" Rei asked while Koga took pictures of the dog. 

"One is for him, and one for us."

"The ' _us_ ' one is appropriate for wankos?" 

"Shut the fuck up!" 

Rei smiled. 

"Why did you hide this from me?"

"You'd have mocked me." It was a possibility, but he'd have helped afterwards. "When asleep, you're like dead. So it wasn't hard", explained while giving a piece of cake to Leon. 

"It's always like this? His birthdays." 

"Kinda. He's not getting younger, anyway" 

Rei caressed Koga's hair. It sounded so sad for someone who was sparkling some seconds ago. 

"Let's open the gifts!" he suggested, wanting to leave that comment behind. "Ara, so many gifts, our children will be too spoiled."

"W… what are _you_ talking about?", Koga frowned, sitting on the floor to open the gifts in front of Leon. 

"Maybe we'll have some pups in the future!" Rei said, getting closer to kiss his cheek. "I thought we already discussed that, what a bad husband", he added with a pout. 

"What…" Koga's cheeks were so bright they probably hurt. "We're not even married, stupid vampire." 

"Ara? You want a ring? I never expected you were that kind," he mocked in a serious tone, taking his hand to examine his fingers, caressing his new bracelet. "I gave you a collar."

Koga snapped off his hand. His lip trembled a bit, his ears fiercely red. He tried to focus his attention on Leon, unboxing his gifts, but it was obvious he was still thinking about that. 

"We can still be a family without some pups. I'll sacrifice that for you, Koga. You know I love you two" Rei hugged him from the back, watching him give some toys to Leon. It was all a joke after all. "The three of us is enough" 

"Yeah… I know that, stupid vampire", murmured, caressing one of his hands softly. "The three of us as a family… sounds fine", a small smile on his face. 

Rei smiled, resting his head on his shoulder while watching Leon play with his new ball. 

Life seemed good in that instant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
